Oh, It's Just You
by Andre Dmitri Garrett
Summary: Zelda's alter ego Sheik is little more than a quick makeup change to hide her identity. In other words, it's only a disguise. In Isaac's defense, it's a very good disguise.


Disclaimer: Don't need one. This is a fanfiction site. Anyone else ever wonder about that?

Oh, It's Just You

When Isaac first arrived at the Smash mansion, belongings rolled under one arm, he stood there for a while in awe of the massive building. The closest thing that could compare would have been the Lighthouses of the elements, but the mansion was on a whole new level. The Venus Adept had to find a painter sometime to relate the sheer size of the mansion to his friends back home.

The Brawl competition had already been underway when Isaac was visited by Master Hand about being an assist trophy (Compared with the Wise One, Isaac hadn't been quite so traumatized by a dismembered floating hand, either). The young warrior had agreed to go by, figuring it would be a good amount of work and would help bring the land of the Golden Sun back to Nintendo's attention.

Isaac walked up the gate to the mansion, where somebody was waiting for him. Back before he'd left, Isaac had asked Ivan to divulge any information he could to help him out. In exchange for helping the impish wind mage get a little revenge on Garet, Ivan had gleamed a few details about what waited for him. It was also how he was able to recognize the figure as Samus Aran, a bounty hunter with enough firepower to blow up Mt. Aleph.

"Hi," Isaac greeted. "I'm Isaac. I got hired to be an assist trophy."

"Good for you," Samus shot off. She jerked a thumb towards the door. "The only reason I'm greeting you is I have penance to pay for blowing up someone's room. Give you a hint; grin too much and people will assume you as crazy as they are."

Samus opened the door to lead Isaac inside, and he was greeted to the sight of a King Dedede tummy bumping Ike over and over against the wall. Off to the side, Marth was laying unconscious on the ground. Isaac had never seen a stranger sight. Samus fired a rocket off at Dedede to give Ike a chance to escape and led Isaac to his room.

Five minutes later, Isaac corrected his assessment. Seeing Yoshi eat Giga Bowser and crap him out as the biggest egg ever was the strangest and most painful thing Isaac had ever seen.

"This is where you'll be staying," Samus said, pointing at the door in question. "You ever have any questions about anything, you can use the computer or go ask Master Hand in person. There's also a list of people who are allowed to be in the mansion. You see anyone who's not on that list, blow their brains out."

Without another word, Samus left the Venus adept to go finish exacting her revenge on Mario. Isaac went into his room and closed the door behind him. He unrolled his belongings, which consisted of a bedroll for traveling, some extra clothes, pocket change, and a good luck card from his friends back home. It took him less than a minute to put everything away. That left him without anything to do.

"Maybe I'll go introduce myself to some of the other assist trophies," Isaac decided aloud. He opened his door to find Gray Fox had broken his restraining collar again and was slaughtering Mr. Rosetti. "Then again, practice is always important," he muttered, and sped off in the other direction. Behind Gray Fox, a couple other assist trophies were waiting for a turn to kill the mole.

Isaac took some time to find the training rooms, but he finally found them thanks to some help. A contestant from Hyrule, Princess Zelda, had been kind enough to help him save him from Captain Falcon while pointing him in the right direction. Now Isaac was standing in an empty room that could hold Babi's palace. He ultimately decided that as big as the mansion was, something had to be going on to do this. Where else would they get all this metal?

"Come on, guys," Isaac called out. His Djinni companions jumped out from where they hid. They continued whatever conversation they had been carrying on in his clothes before. Isaac frowned; that sounded awkward. "What do you all think?"

Flint, the self appointed and battle earned leader of the group, spoke up. "Seems kind of small. How on earth do they expect to contain Judgment in this thing?" he asked.

Isaac shrugged. "Who knows? Let's try it out before I start practicing my psynergy," he offered. Gleefully, four of his Djinni switched to standby, and Isaac felt their power flowing in him. He raised up his sword and called down Judgment.

A very epic wrath of god later, the room hadn't even gotten a scratch. "Huh, not bad," Flint admired. "Sap, this is your fault. You've been putting on weight."

"I can't put on weight!" Sap argued. "We're Djinni, you stupid!" The Djinni began to argue amongst themselves, and Isaac called them all back. As they vanished again, he lifted his hand to perform psynergy.

That was when Isaac noticed he wasn't alone in the training room. Someone was watching him from off to the side, arms folded in a nonchalant position. Whoever they were, they were dressed in fitting clothing with wrappings covering their face. A blonde ponytail trailed down behind them, and a small knife was tied to a belt.

Isaac jumped at the sudden company and used Move to shove at the intruder. The ninja leapt over in time to avoid being pinned against the wall, landing on his feet. Isaac remembered Samus's words from earlier, and realized he didn't recognize this ninja from the list. "Intruder!" he realized, and sent Ragnarok at the attacker.

The ninja flew out of the way of the molten blade, rolling to his feet and coming towards Isaac. Isaac used Move to sent a wall of force at the intruder. To his surprise, the ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke before appearing above him. Isaac shot a Spire towards the slippery ninja, only to miss again. The ninja came at Isaac, closing the distance. Isaac grabbed his sword and sliced at the air, missing by inches.

Instead, a foot struck him in the stomach, stumbling the Venus Adept. He gritted his teeth; why did he have to be in a room of steel? He needed some dirt! The ninja came at him with another debilitating blow, and Isaac knew he couldn't take any more of those hits. He stamped on the ground and used Earthquake, shaking their foot. Predictably, his opponent lost a split second of footing.

Isaac took advantage of his distraction to swing at the intruder, infusing Flint with his strike. The ninja raised an arm that was covered in wrapped mail to take the blow, but they didn't know Isaac had called on Flint. The blow struck. The mail was stronger than Isaac would have expected, but it broke just as the last second, allowing him to leave a small cut on the intruder's arm.

The intruder yelped in surprise at the unexpected pain. Isaac's eyes widened. He had just heard that voice. His second strike stopped short, and he stared at red eyes. "Princess… Zelda?" he asked.

A hand reached up to pulled down the wrappings around the face and a slightly familiar face greeted him. "Yes, it's me!" came Zelda's voice. Isaac blinked. The ninja wasn't an intruder? More importantly, it was Zelda?

Realization of what his first stroke had done returned to him, and Isaac sheathed his sword to Cure Zelda's small wound. "But… your eyes and your hair… You were a guy!" Isaac sputtered as the Cure finished.

Zelda took a step back and light enveloped her. When it disappeared, she looked as she had before. Isaac checked to see if his jaw was hanging open. "It's a trick of magic, Isaac," Zelda explained. "That was an alter ego I created to keep my identity hidden. I change my hair and eye color along with my clothing. Nothing more. Why did you attack me?"

"Well, Miss Aran said that if—" Isaac began, but he stopped when Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Samus, Samus; I'm going to have to remind her that violence is not the solution to everything. Just a couple," Zelda muttered to herself. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I was just curious as to what you would be doing as an Assist Trophy."

"That's okay," Isaac admitted. "At least it didn't go too far." He was forcibly reminded of the time Ivan thought it was funny to steal Garet's clothes while he was bathing. Mia had walked around with her hands over her eyes for days after Garet had chased the wind mage through the forest stark naked.

Zelda nodded politely and turned to leave. That was when a thought struck Isaac. "Wait, Princess Zelda," Isaac called. She waited. "Your magic only changes your hair and eye color? Nothing else?"

"That's correct," Zelda confirmed. "Why?"

Isaac's eyes lit with the same impish nature Ivan displayed mixed with another emotion. "In that case, you have _really_ great legs."


End file.
